Exit CUPCAKE
Exit CUPCAKE is an Half-Hour Special in The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary After Malleo got hired by The Super Evil Guy Super Show cast, the studio goes in chaos and gets destroyed by Walleo, Waweegee and New Mario. Now Evil Guy must get the rest of the character cast back from their new jobs such as everyone (except Bowser) which are evil cupcake makers and Bowser (which is a villain). Plot Scene 1 When Malleo comes as an intern, No one is inside the studio. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes a letter of him wanting to join the cast but was suddenly interrupted when chaos come. Walleo, Waweegee and New Mario are all introduced as new villains, chasing the main characters with brainwashing cupcake guns and all main characters appear, running from villains and the villains threatens Evil Guy to demolish the studio for The Super Evil Guy Super Show or else the entire cast except him and Malleo will be brainwashed by their cupcake guns and he and Malleo will be kidnapped. Evil Guy refuses to do it and the entire main character cast except Evil Guy and Malleo get shot and now appear dead. Evil Guy tries to kill the villains but he was too fat and get taken by New Mario and so Malleo. Other villains plant the Composition Nukes all over the outside and the inside of the studio and detonate it. 2 months later, Every single main character (except Evil Guy) has new jobs and looks. Inside the Anti-Evil Guy Prison, There were 2 prisoners, known as Evil Guy, and Malleo. Evil Guy and Malleo has searched everything in the prison cage for useful stuff that helps him and Malleo escape. They are now nowhere to be found in the prison. Scene 2 Following the previous scene, Evil Guy found the remote under his prison bed pillow and wondered if he pressed the button. He pressed the button, and something is happening. All of the security inside and around the prison are disabled, and all the cells (even the prison entrance) are open. He and Malleo run out quickly before they get caught. They trigger a memory jog first on Pickle, then Shadow Kirby, next is FERNANDO and Wario and get them to sign the document. Bowser is the only one remaining. After they run to the land of the studio. However, it looked different. All the grass is dead, The highway of the previously killed/defeated villains and other characters which are villains is close to completion and the studio is destroyed (even it is replaced by an evil cupcake factory). Bowser still works at the land of the studio but is no longer a main character. He is now a villain that has infinite intelligence and is inside a grabber, grabbing the final 2 piece of the highway and putting it down in the correct spot. The cast complained to the villains saying that Bowser must return from his villain job and demolish the highway. Bowser declines and continues operating the grabber to finish up the highway. The main characters are sad and walk out of the land of the studio, facing down and not saying anything. Scene 3 Following the previous scene again, They all arrive at Evil Guy's house. They come inside the house and make a plan to bring Bowser back from his new job and return to his old job. Meanwhile, New Mario tells Bowser to complete the highway. Later, They arrive at the studio again and Bowser, operating the grabber is close to finishing the highway. They all complain to Bowser saying that he will become more like a villain or has to go back to his old job. Unfortunately, Bowser still declines and puts the final piece of the highway at the right end of the highway. The highway is complete and ALL of the previously defeated/killed villains and the other characters (which are villains) are resurrected and are all prepared to attack the cast (except Bowser) and the cast is too afraid to fight the villains without allies. Evil Guy summons all the allies of the cast and the cast (even the allies) are now prepared and Evil Guy shouts to all the villains saying that the cast and the allies will always win and the villains will always lose. The narrator says that who will win. Scene 4 Following the previous scene even again, The allies and the cast run into the villains and the villains do the same thing as the allies and the cast run into them. After they all get close, they get into a huge fight. FERNANDO and Evil Guy does not want to fight and they get to Bowser quickly. Bowser tells Evil Guy and the cast to leave now. Evil Guy and FERNANDO begin using the catchphrases to get Bowser reminded but ignores it. FERNANDO uses the "CANNONBUTT!" catchphrase echoing massively, causing the portal to appear which leads to hell and causing Bowser to be reminded of his employees which he haves them employed a few years back. Bowser reverts himself to his original self and is sorry for being hired as a villain instead of a main character and finally signs the document. All the villains look at Bowser dramatically and scream sadly before they get pulled into the portal. The highway and the grabber get pulled into the portal and BOOM! At last, everything is all back to normal now. Malleo wants to join the cast and Bowser accepts it. Morale None. Characters Main Characters *Evil Guy *Pickle *Shadow Kirby *FERNANDO *Wario *Bowser *Malleo *Gary Oldman Antagonists (Villains) *New Mario *New Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Cupcake King *Giygas *Waweegee *Walleo Protagonists (Allies) Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles Waluigi Triva *The document is actually called "Show Studio Landmark Act". *This special resembles JG Quintel's Regular Show Half Hour Special: Exit 9B, and the creator of the show will file a lawsuit. Transcript The transcript can be seen here Variants of this special *Behind the Scenes - A segment of SMK Radio of how this special is made. *Bloopers - A segment of the bloopers of scenes. *OST Collection - A disc containing all the soundtrack from the special *RealD 3D Edition - Same as the special but reformatted into RealD 3D and re-framed into 21:9. *Directors Cut - Additional scenes that were cut for the TV special Category:Episodes